zaxis_partyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Yuttle (Social Platform)
The Yuttle was a social platform built on Google Docs that was popular among future Party Members. Description and Design History Debut Design Released October 10th, 2018 The social platform was built out of a Google Doc, created by reddit user u/SlimShady4President(The Supreme Leader) on October 10th, 2018. Members were invited via the "Share" option. Each member was given the ability to edit the document in anyway, fashion or form. When The Yuttle became too cluttered, a "scuttling" ''was performed; all items and information on the doc were deleted so the Doc could be refilled with content. Second Design Released on October 26th, 2018 The Yuttle was scuttled. After the scuttling, SlimShady4President added a paragraph called '"admins"'. While admin's abilities were never fully defined, they were given the ability to enact a scuttling. '"Sections"' were added. Sections were areas on the document dedicated for a certain content type. Sections were divided by horizontal lines on document pages. There were sections for Memes, Work, Discussion, etc. Third Design Released November 1st, 2018 A '"Personal Page"' system was added. Members wanting a personal page were to create a document, create a '''share link' on Private settings. Then, they would post the link on a table in The Yuttle designed especially for Personal Pages. Using this, people could visit and view people's documents. Current Design Released January 14th, 2019 The Yuttle is currently blank, with a single link. The link led to a different document, named the Underground Meme Cult. 'The link to the UMC page can be found here. This blank form of the Yuttle is most likely due to a "mass scuttling." History Introduction and Popularity Upon release, The Yuttle was used only by SlimShady4President's immediate friends, which was limited to only a dozen. However, SlimShady4President urged active users to invite more people and wanted, by the end of the week, for The Yuttle to have 69 users. His demand was met with an exceeding 71 users by the end of the week. After that, the effect became exponential, as more users invited more users that invited ever more. With the sudden increase of users, a remedy was desperately needed. u/Noobgaminblog(''Field Marshal of the Internet Force) formulated a solution, with a slogan; Scuttle the Yuttle. If The Yuttle ever became so large it was increasingly hard to navigate, all data, beside the structure of the Doc, would be deleted. It was, as he stated, analogous to a controlled burn in a forest. A memorable GoI (Group of Interest) within The Yuttle was the ANAP (American National Alternative Party, a precursor to the Z-Axis Party) discussion page. User Usage Decay and Eventual Death Overtime, however, The Yuttle naturally fell out of popularity. Less and less people used it, until it was eventually decommissioned by SlimShady4President. All users beside himself were put onto SlimShady4President'' ''were put onto ''View ''privileges. The Yuttle was scuttled for a final time in a "mass scuttling, deleting everything, and was replaced with a single link. The last time the Yuttle was to be recorded (As of writing) was by SlimShady4President to give Noobgaminblog the ability to edit. This was done to allow Noobgaminblog to research the Yuttle for a wiki article on the Z-Axis Wiki. The Underground Meme Cult is reported to have never truly been used much, as platforms structured like The Yuttle had fallen out of fashion entirely by then. Gallery The Gallery for '''The Yuttle. Category:Historical Category:Organization